


You Look Like Shit

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Leslie in labour fic ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like Shit

The sun hadn’t even woken up when Leslie’s water broke. The adrenaline had been a shower inside of Ben as he grabbed their pre-packed hospital bags and the waffle-shaped pillow she’d bought a few months into the pregnancy. She’d claimed that it would soothe her during the operation.

During one of her more intense contractions at the hospital, she’d grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him close. Her voice was a deep growl – like gravel.

“Get that stupid fucking pillow out of here. It’s making me hungry…” Her face contorted, “which makes me want to…”

She made friends with the bucket.

Ben’s palms were getting sweaty. The breathing exercises weren’t working and the relaxing whale sounds were making Leslie cry. He ran his fingers through his hair and inhaled.

“We’re ready to start getting you prepped, Leslie.” A young nurse smiled into the room. Ben was asked to leave so they could administer something called a ‘spinal block’. He didn’t even want to know what that was. The glass was thick but he could have sworn he saw her scream.

As he fell into a plastic chair, he couldn’t help but feel angry. Angry because he couldn’t take her pain away; angry that it was her and not him. His colours were a blur when they finally let him into the operating theatre.

“Leslie.” Her name was an exhale, as if he’d been holding his breath for her. She managed a smile; her body was cut in half by a blue sheet. He pulled up a chair and found her palm. Her fingers tightened around his. She didn’t speak a word but he knew her language; she didn’t have control and she was terrified. He leant forward and left a light kiss on her pale cheek.

“I’ve got you, babe.”

Ben began to lose the feeling in his hand ten minutes into the caesarean. His hair was a mess and every minute that passed was adding rings to the circles under his eyes. He hadn’t slept for almost 30 hours.

Stop complaining, idiot.

His tired eyes fell back to Leslie’s body on the table. It had been dragged open by knives and gloves were inside her stomach. He had to admit he was a little weirded out about the gloves inside her stomach.

He’d lost count of how many doctors and nurses were in the room, but it was nothing compared to the chaos inside of his head. It was a storm of emotions; waves and wind and rain, Leslie and babies and his goddamn crushed hand.

But when the first baby cried, all the seas calmed. The winds became a gentle breeze and Ben could finally see. The doctors placed the two boys in Leslie’s arms, and carefully gave Ben the girl. He stared into her tiny face before checking on Leslie. A small stream of tears were painting her cheeks.

“Oh babe, are those happy tears?”

Her heavy head bobbed up and down. Her hair was matted against her scalp, her skin was tight over her cheeks and she looked exhausted; she’d never looked more beautiful. Her eyes met his and she smiled cheekily.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“You look like shit.”


End file.
